timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan the Untrainable
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot After a mission to fix Russian Czar Ivan the Terrible, Tuddrussel sneaks Ivan back on the satellite and keeps him as a pet (since he acts just like one), much to Larry's displeasure. Synopsis In Russia, Tuddrussel is saying good-bye to Ivan the Terrible, since Time Squad has just finished their mission with him. Ivan is sad to see Tuddrussel go and wants to come with him, but Tuddrussel says he can't. Eventually, Tuddrussel gives in. Otto and Larry are getting ready to leave, only noticing that Tuddrussel seems "different." The team then returns to the satellite. On the satellite, Otto is playing with action figures when Larry accuses him and Tuddrussel of tracking mud on the floor. Otto claims he is innocent, but realizes someone chewed one of his action figures... Otto later tells Tuddrussel that something strange is going on, but Tuddrussel suggests that he and Larry are imagining things. Larry then calls everyone outside to the garden pod, where his garden has been destroyed, but Tuddrussel gets defensive and leaves. Later, Otto and Larry hear Tuddrussel speaking to someone in the storage room, followed by crashing. They find that the door is locked, so they unlock it to find Tuddrussel innocently reading a newspaper. Tuddrussel feigns ignorance of anything strange going on, but the box he is sitting on suddenly moves and Ivan leaps out, acting like a dog. Although nervous at first, Otto warms up to Ivan and plays fetch with him while Tuddrussel begs Larry to let them keep him. Eventually, Larry concedes, to the delight of the others. Things don't go too well for Larry, since Ivan is acting exactly like a dog. Otto and Tuddrussel goof off and play with him, while Larry is left to do all of the chores. After a battle of tug-of-war over his own leg, he snaps, deciding firmly that Ivan will be going back to Russia. In Russia, Tuddrussel and Otto sadly say good-bye to Ivan, who returns to his servant like a dog returning to his master. Gallery Episode24 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode24.jpg|Ivan is bored. Episode24-1.jpg|Tuddrussel says good-bye to Ivan. Episode24-2.jpg|Ivan is sad... Episode24-3.jpg|Tuddrussel is ready to go. Episode24-4.jpg|Larry blames Otto for leaving footprints. Episode24-6.jpg|Otto finds someone bit his action figure's head off. Episode24-7.jpg|Tuddrussel doesn't seem to know what's going on. Episode24-8.jpg|Otto's glasses are chewed. Episode24-10.jpg|Larry's garden is ruined. Episode24-11.jpg|Otto and Larry hear Tuddrussel speaking to someone. Episode24-13.jpg Episode24-14.jpg|Ivan bursts out from the box. Episode24-16.jpg|Otto starts to like Ivan as a dog. Episode24-17.jpg|"You can't just kidnap people from history and bring them back here like some kind of pet!" Episode24-17a.jpg|"What about Otto?" Episode24-17b.jpg|"Oh..." Episode24-17c.jpg|"Well, you can't keep kidnapping people from history." Episode24-18.jpg|Tuddrussel has always wanted an Ivan. Episode24-19.jpg|Larry finally agrees. Episode24-20.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel give their unwanted food to Ivan. Episode24-22.jpg|Larry's slippers are ruined. Episode24-23.jpg|Ivan is difficult to walk. Episode24-24.jpg|Larry even has to bathe him. Episode24-26.jpg|Ivan is shedding. Episode24-27.jpg|Otto and Tuddrussel don't take any responsibility. Episode24-29.jpg|Larry has to battle Ivan. Episode24-31.jpg|Time Squad must return Ivan. Episode24-32.jpg|Ivan is home. Trivia * The mission with Ivan occured before this episode. * Before Time Squad arrived, Ivan was apparently trying to be a figure skater. * Otto is seen playing with action figures of John Wilkes Booth, Thomas Jefferson, and Abraham Lincoln, and owns action figures of Benjamin Franklin and Francis Lightfoot Lee. * Mysterious events on the satellite include the tracking of muddy footprints, the garden being ruined, and the chewing of Larry's filets and Otto’s action figures, glasses, and homework. * This episode reveals that Otto has been educated by Larry on the satellite, and that Otto seems to be excellent at Nuclear Physics. * Larry admits to "kidnapping" Otto in this episode. * When Otto beats Tuddrussel at the video game, the sound of Pac-Man dying is heard. * Seeing as Ivan was acting like a dog during most of the episode, he technically should have been a repeat offender since he never really acted like a Czar, much less a paranoid leader he was known for. * Ivan was still acting like a dog even after going back to Russia, so technically Time Squad shouldn't have left until Ivan acted like a person again. * For anyone who was wondering: while Ivan is Russian, he speaks complete gibberish without using a single legible Russian word. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1